danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FoxtrotZero
Hi FoxtrotZero -- we are excited to have Dan-Ball Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) 's Logo |} Moderator :Lol. Well, all I know about it is that the term as applied to wikis isn't moderator. --cuckooman 02:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Mm. Found it. (I think.) --cuckooman 06:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::i don't know what group can do what. soo... ::::Lol, fail. Well, me neither. --cuckooman (talk) 03:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Request for more rights Hi FoxtrotZero! I am Justme2 (or "/me" @ danball and "me2" @ the forum). I have done a lot of work for the Stick Ranger part of the wiki, together with Bewnt. But there are a few things which bother me: I cannot ... * ... rename/move an image. * ... rename/move a category. * ... delete an image. * ... delete a category. Would it be possible to give me or Bewnt some rights to do this? But I'm not sure which rights are required therefore or which user group this corresponds. --Justme2 17:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Requests for adminship Hi FoxtrotZero. If you are still participating at this wiki, please take a look at Dan-Ball Wiki:Requests for adminship. No offence, but it seems you have left us. --Justme2 23:56, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators Hi! The Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators. We are discussing this important issue at "Dan-Ball Wiki: Requests for adminship". Please take a look at this page and tell us your opinion about it. --Justme2 16:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Regarding the removal of Top Members I hope that you did take a look at Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki#Top Members. Two people have expressed their request to remove the Top Members section (and with good reason), plus with me included, that's three people. I felt that with three people for it and no one against it, that it was right to remove it, especially since we're giving the organisation of this Wiki a good revamp. I apologise if you find that I was rash in making this move, but I hope you understand that I didn't do this only out of my own will - there were other people backing up the idea as well. --bewnt 00:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) guides, style manuals, and more Maybe you also want to have a look at the follwing stuff: * I and bewnt made some slight changes to existing Dan-Ball Wiki:Manual of Style, which was in principle an already given default page. * This inspired me to write a Dan-Ball Wiki:Manual of Categorization, to explain how we use the categories (at least in most cases). bewnt also improved it. * Based on some stuff from bewnt's personal guide page, we got the idea to write a Dan-Ball Wiki:Update Guide. This provides us and other authors some checklists what we have to update, when a new Stick Ranger version gets released, and prevents us from forgetting lots of stuff. * We also think about changing the editing environment a little bit to provide some links to those new guides and manuals. Otherwise they would totally get lost. In most cases you look only into the help. We thought about another entry below the sidebar (to the existing list: Upload image, Special pages, Help, Recent changes, Random page, What links here). And also next to the four bullets on the lower right below each edit window. Take a look at Dan-Ball Wiki talk:Update Guide where the discussion about this can be found. If you want to keep track of what's going on in the wiki I recommend to have at least a regular look at all recently edited talk pages (except for user talk): * Recent Changes in the namespace "Talk" (especially watch out for the main pages.) * Recent Changes in the namespace "Dan-Ball Wiki Talk" * Recent Changes in the namespace "Category Talk" --Justme2 22:00, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Admin for Yonder? Is it OK for you, to give sysop/bureaucrat to Yonder? He has asked today at Dan-Ball Wiki: Requests for adminship for it. He is currently the third most active author at this wiki, closely followed by Myven/Myven18. I think he deserved it, I trust him and I think he also has use for it (e.g. deleting some stuff and more). He was already suggested when we discussed it for the first time. But we missed to promote him as well. Bewnt is currently not here (until next week) and I don't want to decide such things on my own, that's why I'm asking you directly. Just give me a "Yes" and I can do the promotion for him on my own.--Justme2 14:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, what Justme2 said. :-) --Yonder 17:55, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : Bewnt is now here! Bewnt supports the decision to promote Yonder! Does FoxtrotZero support the decision too? --bewnt 14:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, i support the decision. Yonder is a trusted, active member. By all means, promote him. FoxtrotZero 23:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ODBF on frontpage We were discussing in Talk:Dan-Ball_Wiki#ODBF_on_frontpage about removing the ODBF section from the main page of our wiki. We would like to hear your views and stand on this issue. Thanks! --bewnt 14:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion of Buggy793 to a sys-op! Hi, I'd like to inform you, that on decision of Bewnt, Yonder, Sandmaster and myselft, we promoted Buggy793 to a sysop (see ). The discussion about it took place at my talk page: User_talk:Justme2#Powder_Game_Admins. Main reasons were probably: He is a respected author for the wiki. He has has the fourth-most edits in total. And he is probably more encouraged in the Powder Game part than the rest of us. --Justme2 09:41, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I'm here to report Qucka777 that destroy my ideas for stick ranger, that are hard to create >:( Cool! You make your return!Now, idea page is here, idea ae fun of this wiki.I Poisonshot.Idea are cool!!!!!!The poisoner 18:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you turn me to admin?The poisoner 18:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC)